Good quality 3D data of an environment or “scene” can be used for many applications including 3D computer interaction, 3D mapping, gaming, 3D visualization, and so on. Standard techniques for producing depth maps (e.g., a 3D cloud of pixels) in real-time using multiple (e.g., at least two) calibrated cameras (e.g., conventional, low-cost, visible light cameras) produces depth maps having holes or artifacts in regions corresponding to parts of the scene that do not have texture or that have repeating patterns, or where the ambient light is not sufficient to produce good contrast and texture (the “aperture problem”). Furthermore, various existing techniques for producing 3D points from the captured data can be expensive in terms of computer processing power and memory. Other techniques for producing 3D data may have high power or energy requirements and bulky hardware.